Karma
by SuperPineappleWolf123
Summary: Mr. L wants to take over underwhere. His dream is to be it's new leader so he takes a mysterious object to help him. But, with Mr. L's nonchalant behavior, Will this be a thing that actually leads to his ultimate defeat? Otherwise known as 'Mr. L's Mischeif: The REDO' -fixed-
1. The coin they left behind

_**"You can never stop jealousy for it is an incurable disease" -Unknown**  
_

_Sometimes, I black out in the middle of a conversation and sometime I just faint. Mario's been asking me what's up with me, but I just reply "I'm fine" when I don't know what's up with me. I've been having nightmares for three weeks straight. Sometimes, in my dreams, I'd be in a dark room. Other times when I dream I can barely keep myself alive. It feels like my soul is slipping from my body. Before this dream came true I woke up screaming at the top of my lungs. Of course, Mario - Fat ** - came to me asking if I am alright. Let me the hell alone! I love my brother, so why am I thinking this? Maybe I need a glass of water, because I did have a nightmare, right?_

Oh my God... I Can... Hardly... Keep my... Breathe... WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME! I NEED A-

"Luigi," Mario screamed, tears running down his face. "Luigi, wake up, please!" Luigi wasn't responding, although he was gasping for air. Mario put Luigi over his shoulder and ran out of their house to the hospital.

* * *

"I don't know what happened to him, it's been like this for 3 weeks." Mario said.

"Why haven't you just got any help when it first happened" Peach said, who Mario called to come to the hospital.

"I would've, but every time I asked him what's wrong, he just said he was fine."

"So? You should've made him anyway!" Peach said angrily.

"You just don't understand." Mario said, putting his hand on his face, sobbing. About five minutes went past until... "You don't think its Mr. L again do you" Mario said surprising peach.

"What...?"

"Do you think it's Mr. L?"

"But I thought Mr. L was just Luigi brainwashed. Not an actual person."

"Um, I dunno. It was just a though..."

* * *

"Hello, dear old friend, nice making your acquaintance again, hmm?" says the man. He has on black overalls, a dark green shirt, a green bandana around his neck, and black around his eyes. Speaking of eyes, they were the color of silver.

"W-who are you?" Luigi said, with a shake in his voice.

"Why, I am your counterpart my good sir."

"My counterpart?"

"Yeah, you know, the one that's smarter, more balanced, less clumsy, and _definitely _more... Handsome"

"So you- you're pointing out that I am unattractive?"

"Why yes, yes I am."

"SHUT YOUR NASTY LITTLE MOUTH OF YOURS!" Luigi yelled. This didn't shock Mr. L at all. He just started laughing.

"My, my… aren't you out of character. Maybe 'green bean' finally grew a pair!" Luigi couldn't help but to feel towered by the man, as if he were superior.

"Well, enough chit chat, let's get down to business."

"B-business?" Luigi said, with a mixture of fear and curiosity.

"Yeah, you know, 'Mario business'..." he chuckled.

"And what is that?"

"You and I both know you want Mario dead. So we can just combine into one superbly awesome person, 'we' can carry out 'our' wishes - so are you in or out?"

"You really must be psycho," he said shaking his head, but... did he really want him dead?

"Well, I guess that means you're out, so sad. I wanted to share a dance on Mario's grave, Oh well. I'm going to kill him and you not going to stop me!" Mr. L lunged towards Luigi and grabbed his shoulders. Immediately he felt a shock run through his body and suddenly Luigi's eyes started to close and eventually he blacked out. Mr. L threw Luigi on the ground.

"Luigi, can you hear me?" A silence. "Perfect"

* * *

"Peach, I came as fast as I could. Is Luigi alright?"

"Yes, the doctor said he would be fine." Mario said. Daisy shot one of those 'I really wasn't talking to you' looks.

Then the doctor came out.

"You can come in and see Luigi now." Mario, Peach, and Daisy walked into the room.

"Ahh, I see my little princess came to see me, is that right?" said Mr. L.

"Oh no, not you again!" Said Daisy, shockingly and angry.

"Come here babe and give me a kiss..."

"…Uhh..."

"I don't have much time..." said Mr. L as he lunged towards Daisy, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her on the lips. Mario and Peach stood there shocked as can be. When they stopped kissing, Daisy stared with the same expression. "Well... I have to go now, stay beautiful, my love." Daisy finally came to her senses and went crazy.

"Daisy calm down!" peach said. Mario looked at peach who looked back knowingly. It was Mr. L.

* * *

Mario, who just got out the shower, had his pajamas on. They were all red and his shirt had a white circle on it with a red 'M' in it. "What happened to you Luigi, what did he do to you?" He whispered, falling quietly to sleep.

**The Next Day**

"Mario!" Luigi said, shaking Mario up.

"Mm mph…" Mario murmured, opening his eyes and he saw me. "LUIGI!" Mario loudly said (rather squeal), giving him a tight hug.

"I… Can't… Breathe..." He warned, gasping. "OH! Sorry... Anyway, how are you here, I thought you turned into Mr. L?"

"Me too, but when I woke up, I think I was in the underwhere..."

"Underwhere? Well... If you did, then how'd you get back?"

"Through some kind of portal."

"Portal?" -Just then a huge portal appeared and tried to suck Luigi up.

"AHHH! Don't let them take me again! It's horrible in there!" He screamed. Mario grabbed hold of Luigi's hand.

"Them? Who are THEM? Luigi!" Mario screamed. The gravity was too strong. It was pulling both Luigi and Mario in there. Luigi let go of his hand to save him because he knew he would come back. "NO!" The portal closed leaving behind a black coin. Mario picked it up and sat on the bed.


	2. What did this, Wario?

**_"Regret may be a help to the world. It creates alliances, it breaks friendships but, even so, everyone is together for a cause. To find answers." -Unknown_**

He held the object more closely and began to cry. 'Not again, Not my little bro… They just can't keep taking him away from me. Oh why?' About an hour later Mario calmed down. He looked at looked at it. It had ancient-like engravings on it. It seemed to make out a message. "Egli era malvagio Mr. L. Uno dei miei servi malvagi**."** Mario tensed up in his spot, not sure of what to think. Where exactly was this coin even originated from? Coins, coins, coins… Wario, he's a coin expert. Mario couldn't get to his car faster if he tried. He even dismissed the fact that they are rivals.

* * *

On the road, terrible memories flashed through his mind from earlier. 'Only if I tried harder to save him, he would be here,' he thought to himself. 'No, don't think like that Mario,' but ultimately he sighed in defeat.

As the car pulled and parked in front of the house occupied by the Wario brother's, Mario felt his pocket to make sure he had the coin. He exited the vehicle and made his way up the path. Coincidentally, Wario opened his front door to see Mario, who was about to knock on it.

"What do you want?" Wario inquired. Mario simply handed Wario the coin, which he then began to examine it. "Ehh come on in..," both Wario and Mario hesitated. Wario lead Mario up to his study room, which was surprisingly clean and neat.

Wario cleared his voice before he began. "This coin is made in the underwhere by the evil Count Bleck himself. When an evil person dies, they go there and endure an eternity of different tortures. He writes various messages depending on the situation and also he does this in different languages. He has minions too."

"Mr. L?"

"Yes."

They, Mario and Wario who agreed to go with him, reached peach's castle. "So what did you two come here for?" Mario fiddled with his fingers a little bit.

"We need to get to the underwhere. Do you know how princess?" Her eyes widened but then relaxed.

"O-over Yoshi's mountain," she replied. He bowed and thanked her before they set out.

* * *

Luigi's P.O.V

"Tell me what you want," I yelled at the mysterious figure before me. "Nothing, nothing at all" he responded with an eerie tone, like a whisper. "So tell me why I am in this horrible place," I whimper. "Because its apart of my plan you see, with you out the way no one not even your dreaded brother can stop me," the anonymous being said. "Bu-but what if I stop you?"

"Simply impossible" he sneered. I couldn't help but to wince at the blow to my ego. '_Not impossible but very unlikely_' I thought to myself. He pushed me up against the wall as tiny streams of blood trickled down my face.

"But I will make sure you live long enough to see your chubby twin, but keep in mind: it will be long and painful." The creature through me in some sort of body of water and I struggled to keep myself from drowning. My face went under and then came back up, not allowing me to get a simple breath of air. Then, my body felt numb as weak when I finally gave in. I couldn't take it much longer. If only Mario were her I'd be at a peaceful state of mind knowing that the creature would be defeated even after I die, but that's not happening. Not now anyways…


	3. Thank the star sprites!

**_"If you are born evil, you die from evil causes." -Unknown_**

Mario entered the prison that Luigi was kept in. He snuck through small openings until finally he crawled through a space and entered a larg cave-like room. It was lightly dimmed but it was bright enough for Mario to see. There was a whole and at the bottom and when he observed in more closely, he saw a reflection. What Mario guessed was down there was a large body of water. He started walking towards it when he heard a large splash. Mario ran and hid but still had clear view of the water. He saw a silhouete walk away and he saw his brother, struggling to stay above water. Panically mario spotted a vine rope and used it to go into the hole. When he got down there Luigi was afloat, face down in the water. He picked him up and climbed back up. Mario placed Luigi's body on the ground at stared at his face. He heard small footsteps but before he had anytime to react, he was bashed in the back out the head. Mr. L stood there, looming over them with the bloody hammer in his right hand.

"Have at you," he whispered.

Wario, who was waiting for Mario to get out got impatient so he crawled through the spaces Mario went through and also made it into the cave. He ran over to the two dead bodies and made his way back out.

* * *

It's been about 3 weeks since Mr. L started his evil plan. "I'll show them what it means to be truly evil." He stood up and looked out the window. It was a dull, plain, and boring sunset. He sighed "I do miss the happy skies." But then he quickly shook his head about that comment and continued on his plan.

"Hey! Mario and Luigi, if you can hear me wake up!" yelled Daisy. They both groaned and opened their eyes to see Rosalina, Daisy, Peach, Wario, Bowser Jr., Star Sprites, Lumas, and Toad in the room. Mario sat up quickly and felt his head while Luigi just remained laying.

"Mario don't worry about that just rest," said Peach. Mario looked confused. "

How are we alive?" he asked. Daisy spoke up again.

"We all used our powers to bring you guys back to life." Luigi finally shot up and pointed to Bowser Jr.

"You too?" Bowser Jr. nodded.

"Yeah, I am tired of Dad in the house moping all day. It was disgusting." Luigi chuckled.

"Heh seems like Bowser missed us," Mario joked.

"Yup," He replied dully. "Wait, how did we get in here?"

"I brought y'all," wario answered. Mario looked at him unconvinced.

"So what you're trying to say is that you squeezed through those small spaces?"

"Yeah. Are you trying to question my body mass?"

"No, no. Not at all." Luigi watched Daisy's smile vanish and her facial expression change from happy to scared.

"You okay Dais?" She looked at peach who mirrored her expression. Then she turned back towards him. "Someone stole the Crystal Life Orb."

Meanwhile

"Did you miss me L or where you just hiding away like the coward you are?" shouted Dimentio. He was approached by Mr. L who now had a cocky smile on.

"Oh no, not at all; I was just waiting for my plan to fall in place and indeed it has." Dimentio raised a brow.

"And what might this plan be?" Mr. L sat in a nearby chair and crossed a leg over the other and closed his eyes.

"Well… First I needed to get Luigi in your clutches. I knew that you would try to kill Luigi so I informed Mario ahead of time. Mario is far superior in combat and strength than you so I knew beating you off would be a breeze. I knew you would get pissed off so I left information about the Crystal Life Orb so you can conduct a plan to steal it out of the weak 'hands' of the castle. I shut down all security so I knew you would get it. And now?" he stopped.

"What about now L," Dimentio demanded. Mr. L started to laugh like a mad scientist only to make Dimentio's glare become even more deadly. "What the fuck is it about now you psycho!" He stopped laughing but his smile remained.

"And now every last magical being besides your idiot partner worked together to bring the Mario bros. back to life! And now I AM going to kill you." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "And now I am going to rule the underwhere."

"You're not going to do anything," Dimentio said. "You seem a bit confident Dimmy old pal." Dimentio ran forward swinging a punch only so Mr. L could dodge it. Mr. L countered it by punching him hard in the stomach. He yelped in pain and laid on the floor. "Oops let me help you up," Mr. L said mockingly. By now Dimentio was enraged as he got up and went into a fist frenzy.

"You. No. Good. Loser. You. Think. Your. So. Great. With. Your. Conceited! Nonchalant! ATTITUDE!" he screamed in between punches. Mr. L backed away so he can kick him in the face. He balled his fist and created his signature green lightning.

"I know I'm great. I'm arrogant for a reason you know?" With that he shot lightning through Dimentio's body and when he fell onto the ground his body was already fried. He turned around to leave out when he looked back and said "Have at you."

Back to the castle

"What! How did you let this happen?" Mario said with a raised tone.

"Our security was shut down and when we finally got it up and running it was too late. I'm so sorry Mario," peach said guiltily. Mario sighed.

"Im sorry. It's not your fault," he reassured her.

"What's the crystal Life Orb?" Rosalina asked.

"The crystal Life Orb is said to behold the most evil being in enternity. This person was locked away by the gods and if one were to figure a way to release the being then havoc will be unleashed upon the world," Peach explained. Rosalina gasped.

"Do you guys have any ideas to who took it then?" Luigi asked.

"No one yet but we have been investigating only to lead to dead ends except..." she opened a file and pulled out a picture of someone devious. Wario, looked at the photo and stared at it blankly. He then looked up at the anxiously awaiting crowd.

"His name is Dimentio..."


End file.
